The present invention relates generally to an improved design and construction of dumbbell weight-head assembly.
Dumbbells are commonly found in fitness centers and gyms, as well as for sale to private users. Typically, two weight-heads are attached to the two ends of a handle bar, forming a fixed weight dumbbell.
Mostly, the attachment of the weight-heads is done by direct welding of the weight-heads to the handle bar. Alternatively, weight-head may be screwed into a hollowed thread hole along and axial direction of the handle.
During normal usage, dumbbells are constantly being dropped, impacted and thrown around, in gyms and private houses. If the welding is not done solidly, which oftentimes happen as a result of mass-production, the weld junction tend to break and the weight-heads are likely to be detached away from the handle and cause injuries to users or damages to nearby objects.
In the case where the weight-heads are screwed on, usually by a single bolt or screw going into the hole along the axial direction of the handle, oftentimes the weight-heads will get wobbly or loose from the handle after some period of use by users. Such loose or wobbly weight-heads present potential great danger to users.
The assembly structure described and claimed in present invention will produce a dumbbell with weight-heads that are secure and tight and not likely to have the problems stated hereinabove.